No Way Home
by Tsajakanelle
Summary: 5 teenage girls are watching Avatar when suddenly the power goes out and then they find themselves in Avatarverse! This is their story, of both mirth and tears. [JanZuko, CallySokka, MackenzieAang, BrinnMasao, TessMasao, CheyHetsu, KataraHaru]
1. Thunderstorm

**A/N: Hiya this is my first Avatar fic hope you like it lol. :) I don't own Avatar, by the way, but I do own Tess, Brinn, Cally, Jan, and Mckenzie.**

Tess grumbled under her breath, pulling the vacuum back towards herself and pushing it out again to get up some dog hair. She'd made a deal with her mother: if she cleaned the house, then she would get to have her friends over for the Avatar marathon tonight. They were coming over fifteen minutes before the marathon, just about… now.

Ding, dong, rang the doorbell. Tess shut off the vacuum and rushed to the front door. There was Mackenzie, standing out on the front porch in the rain.

"Hi!" Tess greeted, "Just be sure to take your shoes off." Mackenzie popped off her shoes as Tess's dog Rover came trotting up to her and wagged his tail faster than a speeding cheetah. Mackenzie cooed at the dog, getting black dog hair all over her tan capris in the process. Mackenzie giggled, and Tess frowned, chastising the dog.

"Oh don't worry, my puppy Yinda sheds on me all the time."

Tess nodded hastily, picking up Mackenzie's shoes and dropping them off in the entryway. She pushed a button on the wall and the garage opened up outside. She opened up the door to the garage, waving as her friends Cally and Jan came running into the garage, umbrella in hand.

"Hey!" shouted Tess. Cally grinned and Jan waved. Within a moment, another van pulled up in Tess's driveway—Brinn's van! Brinn was another one of Tess's friends; Brinn was very logical and analytical, somewhat like Tess.

"Brinn!" shouted Tess as Jan and Cally went inside. Ignoring the rain, Tess rushed out on the driveway to embrace her friend.

"The marathon begins in a few minutes," commented Brinn. Tess nodded; Nick had canceled Catscratch to show the entire second half of Book I: Water of Avatar, from chapters fourteen to twenty. Tess couldn't wait.

"C'mon," she said, and she and Brinn rushed inside.

"Someone turn on the T.V.!" shouted Brinn as Jan, Cally, and Mackenzie plopped onto the sofa in front of the television.

"I'll get popcorn!" yelled Tess. She tore open a cabinet and pulled out a bag of popcorn, stuffing it in the microwave. Tess didn't really care if she missed The Fortuneteller; she didn't especially like the Kataang fluff of the episode, but all her other friends did. She sighed, but brightened cheerfully when the popcorn finished cooking.

Tess opened up the bag of popcorn and dumped it into a bowl. A quick flash of lightning lit up her backyard, but she paid no attention to it. Storms wouldn't ruin her night. Oh, not at all.

"Popcorn's done," she told no one in particular as she plopped down on the floor. Cally and Jan made squealing sounds as Aang came marching proudly out of the fortune telling area onscreen, having just eavesdropped on Katara's fortune. Tess sent Cally a look.

Cally laughed at Tess' look. "Oh, you and your stupid Karu ship, Tess," she taunted. Tess rolled her eyes, taking an extra hard bite of popcorn.

After a while, a commercial break came around and the popcorn was gone. Tess stretched out her arms.

"So what d'ya think of Avatar, Mackenzie?" asked Tess.

"It's a nice show, I think, but the romance is a little bit too much for me."

Tess laughed a little. "You obviously haven't met Haru yet," Tess mused, "'cause he and Katara will hook up in Book II."

"No they aren't, Tess! Get real! Aang and Katara like each other. _Duh_!" spat back Cally.

"You know," Brinn said, "they're all going to have to go back to the Earth Kingdom because Aang needs to learn Earthbending, so—"

"Katara will meet up with Haru again? It's already been discussed by our beloved Karu shipper here," Cally commented dryly, glancing over at Tess. Then a suspicious look crossed Cally's face. "I thought you shipped Kataang?"

Brinn frowned. "I ship Sokka and Suki, actually," came the bitter response.

"Well—" started Cally.

Jan shushed Cally and Brinn. "It's on again! Be quiet!"

Just as the next segment of the show continued, all the power went out in the house. An explosive roll of thunder accompanied a large streak of lightning. In the dark, Tess heard someone scream. She tried to speak, but she couldn't. There was absolute silence and blank darkness all around her, and she couldn't find another living creature.

"Have I died?" Tess thought. But no, she could open her eyes again, and there was a bright light as well as a sort of reddish blur above her. Everything slowly came into focus. A man adorned in red and black armor had a spear pointed at her face, while two other men in armor conversed.

"—found them lying here in this alley, sir, just now. I have no idea who they are—"

"Peasants, perhaps?"

"Sir, their clothing is rather strange—very foreign. They might be spies. We have to hold them and custody and do a background check before letting them go, sir. It's the standard procedure in Chakin."

"Yes. Well, do that, Lieutenant."

"Or course, Admiral Li sir."

The man called Admiral Li strutted over to where Tess and a few others were lying—her friends, Brinn, Jan, Cally, and Mackenzie! Tess turned her head to better see her friends, and the armored man above her pressed his spear to her neck threateningly.

"This one's awake, sir," stated the soldier. Admiral Li turned from the other girls he had been curiously observing to Tess.

"You," he said to Tess, "stand up and state your name and Nation and business in Chakin."

Tess's eyes flicked from Admiral Li to the spear pointed at her neck.

"You heard the good sir, get up!"

The soldier hoisted her up by the arm, pushing her towards Admiral Li. Trembling, Tess stared at the dusty ground.

"What is your name, young Miss? By great Agni, speak already!" hollered Admiral Li.

Tess was still shaking; she couldn't tell this man her real name. She couldn't trust him, whoever he was.

"My name is Sakae," she said randomly. She had chosen the name just now and hoped to God that it was Asian.

"Ah, Prosperity. Rare of a female except if she marries to a man of riches or ambition. You married, Prosperity?"

"No," Tess responded. So that was what 'Sakae' meant: Prosperity.

"Hmm," commented Admiral Li thoughtfully. "Well, what Nation are you from? Who are these people?" He pointed to Tess's friends.

"I am of the…" Tess thought for a minute, "the Water Nation, though I am visiting my best friend, Jing Wei," she pointed to Jan, "who is from the Fire Nation."

'Whoa,' Tess thought, 'I know I'm in Avatar? How? I confuse myself.'

Admiral Li stroked his beard, giving a suspicious eye to Tess.

"You say your friend Small Bird is of the Fire Nation, Prosperity? Then why is her clothing so strange?"

"Oh? I, um—Jing Wei's family is very—very strange, sir. They lent me and my other friends these clothes and let us venture out for the day into Chakin."

"Ah," stated Admiral Li, still looking at Tess. "And who are your other friends?"

Tess swallowed, and pointed to Cally. "That is Kichi, sir, from the Earth Nation." Tess paused, and then gestured to Brinn. "That is An, sir, also from the Earth Nation," and lastly, Tess pointed to Mackenzie, "This is Mei Xing, sir, from my own Nation."

"Fortunate, Peace, and Beautiful Star. Strange names for strange young women, I suppose. Please, Prosperity, come with me. Men! Bring these four girls with you, if you please."

"Yes sir!"

"Of course, Admiral Li sir!"

Tess watched as the soldiers around her picked up her friends. She turned to Admiral Li as he addressed her.

"Go with Lieutenant Cong, Prosperity. He will take you and your friends to the army headquarters just outside of Chakin."

"Yessir."

Tess nodded, turning to follow Lieutenant Cong. The Lieutenant ordered his men to move forward, and they did, setting a course for outside the city.

**REVIEW, DUDES!**


	2. A Very Great Man

**A/N: Well here's another chapter lol.**

"Miss Sakae, if you please," ordered Lieutenant Cong. Tess was the last to enter the small hut where Commander Jiro, the head of the army station in Chakin, had already interrogated Cally, Jan, Brinn, and Mackenzie. Tess had thankfully told them before they were interrogated what had happened and what their new names and Nations were. Reluctantly, they had agreed to keep up the charade if the truth of their origin was found out.

Tess entered the room. Jan and Cally were sitting on pillows, and Mackenzie and Brinn were standing.

"Te—I mean, Sakae!" cried out Mackenzie. She embraced Tess tightly, and Tess returned the hug.

"Hi, Mei Xing," greeted Tess. Mackenzie smiled warmly, and went to go sit on a cushion next to Jan.

"An," acknowledged Tess. Brinn waved quietly and folded her arms.

"Miss Sakae, if you could take a seat?" asked the cold Commander Jiro. Tess nodded, and promptly sat on the floor.

"Miss Sakae, where are you from?"

"The North Pole, sir. I am of the Water Nation."

"And why are you so far from home?"

"I am visiting with my best friend, Jing Wei, who is from this Nation."

"And why should a person of the Water Nation be trusted?"

Tess bit her lip, and then continued, "Because I am only loyal to the Fire Nation, sir. My father is from the Fire Nation, but my mother is from the Water Nation."

Commander Jiro raised an eyebrow. "A mutt, then, that's what you are? A mixed breed. Bah, fire was never meant to be mixed with anything but itself. Some mutts these days, I swear…"

Tess frowned. She hadn't gotten the reaction she'd wanted. Apparently being a hybrid of two Nations was looked down upon.

"But you're still Fire Nation, so I guess I have to let you and your Jing Wei friend off, but as for the rest of these folks, it's to the dungeons for them."

"What!" exclaimed Jan, leaping up. "They are visiting me! They can't be arrested. They have done nothing wrong."

Commander Jiro narrowed his eyes to slits. "No oddball peasant tells _me_ what to do," hissed the Firebender. He opened his fist, and a glowing ball of orange flame sprang out from it.

Leaping forward, Commander Jiro aimed a fiery blast at Jan. She screamed, but something doused the blast just in time—a jet of water guided by Mackenzie's hands.

"How are you of all people, you who have never even seen Avatar before, bending?" screeched Jan spontaneously. Mackenzie shook her head.

"I'm not sure. But c'mon, we have to get out of here!" she hollered.

The five friends all rushed out of the building, with Mackenzie sloppily bending water to deflect any fiery attacks. They ran and ran until they reached the woods outside the city. Just then, a man in a brown cloak popped out from behind a tree. Jan screamed.

"No! It's okay!" said the man hurriedly.

"Wait a minute—you're Chey!" exclaimed Brinn.

"_What_?" asked Mackenzie.

"How do you know my name?" asked the confused Chey.

"An is a… psychic?" tried Tess.

"Wow," commented Chey, "a Seer. Well, perhaps you would like to come with me to meet Jeong Jeong? First man out of the Fire Nation Army to live. He's a very great man."

"And do you think he could teach Jing Wei and I Firebending?" asked Tess.

"Well, I can't say for sure, but it will do you good to meet him. He's a very great man, that Jeong Jeong…"

"Okay. We'll come with you," agreed Tess.

AS they were walking through the woods, Brinn asked Tess a question.

"Why do you think you can Firebend?"

"Well," responded Tess, "I said that Mackenzie was from the Water Nation, and she Waterbended. So I'm being shrewd and assuming that most of what I say is true, for this universe anyway. I've always thought you could read my mind, Brinn. Maybe our abilities from our own universe are enhanced in this universe. Who knows, Brinn? You're a psychic Earthbender. What more could you want?"

"Well, to write a best-selling novel or get the Nobel Piece Prize or discover a cure for cancer or—"

"I get it, Brinn."

"Whatever, Tess."

Tess giggled and punched Brinn in the arm lightly. Brinn smiled in response.

"Welcome," said Chey, "to my home."

The group had entered a large clearing and saw many huts built on the hill that sloped off towards a wide river. One hut was on the bank of the river so that it was almost on the island; this, Chey pointed out as Jeong Jeong's hut.

"A very, very great man lives there," Chey told the girls. "Why don't you two, Jing Wei and Sakae, go down and see him?"

"Yes, I think we will," agreed Tess, "but An must accompany us. She will talk with this Jeong Jeong."

Brin looked startled, but finally agreed. Leaving Cally and Mackenzie behind, Brinn came with Jan and Tess.

"Why?" she asked Tess quietly.

"You've seen the guy," Tess answered, "He's old but crazy. You're a psychic and might be of some use."

"Are you sure, Tess?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Alright, then, I'll come with you. But just because I'm a psychic doesn't mean that Jeong Jeong will have a weak mind for me to pry into. Being a psychic is more complicated than that."

"I thought you weren't sure if you were a psychic?"

"Well…" Brinn trailed off and Tess grinned with triumph.

"Enough, Brinn," she ordered, before they entered Jeong Jeong's jut.

"Enough of what?" asked Jan confusedly as Tess and Brinn entered the hut.

**Lol, bet you found that amusing. Jan is sorta like comic relief, I think. REVIEW, MINIONS!**


	3. The Siblings

**A/N: Yay, another chappie. Things get a little… heated. I won't give any more away.**

Tess and Brinn approached the meditating Jeong Jeong slowly. He had his back to them but he said, "Why do you come here, travelers?"

"To learn Firebending!" Jan piped up.

Jeong Jeong whipped around, a frustrated emotion playing on his face. The candles around him flared up menacingly. "I will not teach you fools!" he growled.

"But—" Jan began.

Surprisingly, it wasn't Jeong Jeong that interrupted her, but Brinn.

"Leave it be, Jing wei," Brinn said softly. Jan gave a confused look to Brinn, but obeyed her.

Brinn bowed stiffly to Jeong Jeong.

"Sir," she started, "we have come to ask you to accept Jing Wei and Sakae as pupils of yours."

Jeong Jeong's face remained solemn and undecipherable.

"We are enemies of Commander Jiro," continued Brinn, "the man in charge of the army in Chakin. We have come to seek your help, sir."

Jeong Jeong's face still held no emotion, but he gestured for Brinn to continue.

"We know the whereabouts of the Avatar, sir, and I know that you are destined to teach him. If we may exchange our knowledge of the Avatar for your knowledge of Firebending, would it be a fair trade?"

Jeong Jeong lifted an eyebrow ever so slightly. "How do you know of the Avatar?"

"She is a Seer, sir," explained Tess.

"Ah yes. Very good. I will consider your proposition."

"Thank you sir."

"You may leave."

Tess, Jan, and Brinn exited the hut to the foggy and damp outdoors. It had started to drizzle; Jan shivered and Brinn commented something about odd climate changes.

The three rushed to another hut, where Chey greeted them and introduced them to a pretty woman of about twenty years old with gleaming gold eyes and dark brown hair characteristic of the Fire Nation.

"This is Hetsu," Chey said, "and she keeps things in order around here. If it weren't for Hetsu, this place would be complete chaos."

Hetsu frowned. "Would you stop your talking, Chey? It gets annoying after the first ten minutes or so," Hetsu commented sardonically.

Chey smiled. "You see? Hetsu's the lifeblood of this place. Course, Jeong Jeong's leader, great man he is—"

"I said be quiet!" shouted Hetsu. She glared at Chey angrily and turned to the three girls and Cally and Mackenzie, who had just joined them.

"You want new clothes or what? You all walking around in those clothes, people will think you're mad. C'mon, let's go, hurry up!" snapped Hetsu.

"Brilliant, beautiful woman," sighed Chey.

"I said shut up!" hollered Hetsu.

Hetsu led the girls to another hut, nagging at them to hurry up. Finally, Hetsu let them pick out their own clothes from what she had.

Cally changed out of her jeans and tank top and adorned herself in black pants and a gray tunic. She tied back her wavy brown hair with a strip of brown fabric, and readjusted her glasses over her mocha brown eyes.

Mackenzie clothed herself in a neat gray skirt and a long-sleeve blue tunic. Underneath her skirt, she wore long black socks and open-toed sandals. She left her straight brown and blonde hair down to frame her ovular face and crystal clear ocean blue eyes.

Jan put on a simplistic red kimono and tied her hair back with a strip of fabric with fire embroidered on it and thin black chopsticks. Two wisps of her dark straight hair fell on either side of her face; her skin was tanned and her eyes were a beautiful dark hazel.

Brinn picked something at random and put on a pair of black pants and a gray shirt. She wore a brown shift over that, and let her stringy, light brown, straight hair loose. Her eyes were a brown and green color that mixed together to form a dark black color from a distance.

Lastly, Tess found a pair of gray pants and a pretty blue tank top. She put on a light green, semitransparent poncho over it. Pulling her hair back in a bun, she tied a thin, blue satin sash around it. The sash trailed down to the middle of her back in a beautiful manner and contrasted the brown hair around it. Tess's face was clear and bright, and her eyes sparkled a pretty celadon color with splotches of indigo mixed in.

After the girls finished changing, Hetsu nagged them to get out of the hut and go back to Chey's. As they were about to leave, a young teenage boy with the same features and visage as Hetsu entered the hut. He had a simple gray tunic and black pants on, with a hooded brown cloak over that. A ninja's sword hung at his side; he held a bow and had a quiver of arrows slung over his shoulder.

"Hetsu groaned. "What now, Masao, my idiot brother?"

Masao smiled. "Love you too, sister."

Brinn grinned at his ease and cheer; she gave a soft greeting and he turned his head towards her.

"And who are they?" questioned Masao, giving a wink to Brinn that went unnoticed by Tess.

"Beggars Chey dragged from Chakin," answered Hetsu irritably.

"Chakin?" he asked. "Never seen you around Chakin."

"Jing Wei is the only one that lives in the Fire Nation," explained Tess, pointing to Jan, "but I'm a hybrid of Fire and Water." Tess smiled in Masao's direction.

"Oh," said Masao, sounding impressed by Tess.

"And I'm an Earthbender and a Seer," said Brinn, shoving Tess out of the way to get closer to Masao. "My name is An, though you can call me Brinn."

Masao gave Brinn a charming smile. "Nice to met you, Brinn. A Seer, eh?"

"Yep."

There was a moment of silence as Masao and Brinn stood close to each other, staring into each other's eyes.

Tess coughed, and Brinn and Masao drew away from each other.

"Uh, sorry about that," laughed Masao. He turned to Tess. "I didn't catch all your names."

"Sakae. It means 'Prosperity,' for I am going to be a very prosperous person when I am of age," stated Tess.

"Very nice," said Masao politely. He in turn looked at the other three, asking their names.

"Kichi of the Earth Kingdom," said Cally.

"Jing Wei. I'm from around Chakin. I'm going to learn Firebending," explained Jan.

"Mei Xing, and I'm a Waterbender," stated Mackenzie.

Masao nodded his head in acknowledgement to each of the girls. "Nice to meet you."

"Same here," said Tess, giving an extra flick of her eyelash to see if Masao noticed. He just gave her a curt nod and a quick smile to Brin before Hetsu shoved the five girls out of the hut and into the rain.

After dashing to Chey's hut to find Chey snoring peacefully on a small pad on the floor, Jan said something to her friends.

"Wasn't that Masao guy hot?" she asked, giggling.

Cally rolled her eyes and Tess and Mackenzie nodded in agreement. Brinn did neither and pretended she hadn't heard the comment.

"Ooh, Brinn!" said Mackenzie, "I think someone likes you…"

Tess frowned and Brinn blushed. Tess put on a brown cloak as Mackenzie continued to tease Brinn about Masao.

Cally turned her head to Tess. "Where're you going, Tess?" she asked.

"For a walk," Tess answered.

"A walk in the rain? Are you nuts, Tess?" hollered Jan. Chey snorted in his sleep.

"Yes, Jan," said Tess, "a walk in the rain." Then she exited the hut before anyone could talk to her.

"Wonder what that was all about," commented Cally.

"PMS?" suggested Mackenzie.

"A walk in the rain? Even Tess isn't _that_ weird," Jan observed.

Cally stared at Jan with her mouth hanging open, stunned at Jan's stupidity.

"She just wanted some alone time," Brinn told them, and left it at that. She lay down on a pad and faced the wall, drawing thin blanket over her head.

Cally raised an eyebrow and Jan looked at Brinn's covered head curiously.

"PMS?" suggested Mackenzie.

**A/N: Ooh, things are heating up between the girls! Where'd Tess go? Review and you'll find out!**


	4. Fire Comes From the Breath

**A/N: Okay you find out where Tess went! And there's even more tension in this chappie, so be warned lol.**

Tess walked briskly from the hut down to Jeong Jeong's. She entered quietly, though he still greeted her as per usual.

"What brings you here, young Bender?"

Tess pulled down her hood and sat in a position of meditation a few feet away from Jeong Jeong. She bowed her head and closed her eyes.

"Will you teach me, Wise One?" she asked softly.

Jeong Jeong opened his eyes, staring at the sandy floor of the hut. The scar on his face was in shadow, away from the light of the candles around him.

"The Avatar. Tell me about him."

"The Avatar is a young Airbender who will be coming here in about 6 days' time. He will seek to learn Firebending even though he has only mastered Air. You must not teach him Fire until he has learned Water and Earth or he will burn someone he loves."

Jeong Jeong remained silent for a period of time, and finally stirred.

"You intend to leave before the Avatar comes?"

"Yes."

Jeong Jeong closed his eyes and bowed his head. "It takes many years to learn even basic Firebending, young one. You cannot expect to learn much in less than a week."

"I will be a good student, sir. I will learn." Tess kept her eyes shut and waited for a response.

"Fine. I cannot quell the desire to learn. I will teach you and Jing Wei. But you cannot hope to learn much," whispered Jeong Jeong.

Tess listened to the rain pattering on the ceiling of the hut. It was here element, as well as Fire. How odd and ironic.

"I will learn," she repeated before taking leave of Jeong Jeong.

Not taking care to rush into a hut to get out of the rain, Tess listened to the patterns and rhythms of it falling to the ground. She sat on the bank of the river; the rain started to decrease until it was nothing but a thin mist of the early morn. Tess watched, at peace, as the fog cleared and the sun broke into the heavens and cast its fiery look upon the earth. Content, the hybrid Bender gazed at the sunrise. She had never seen it so clear or so beautiful before.

She heard footsteps behind her, but didn't turn her head to look. She only glanced as Jeong Jeong sat beside her on the bank of the river, which was reflecting the pallet of colors from the sky.

"To Firebend," started Jeong Jeong, "one must know that Fire comes from the breath and not the muscle. Breathe in, and feel the heat of the sun within you. It is all about the breath in Firebending. Remember that."

Tess nodded her acknowledgement and inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly.

"Excellent," said Jeong Jeong, "Now continue that." He got to his feet and left Tess to breathe in the beautiful morning air and to feel the intensity of the sun within her.

The hybrid Bender sat there until nightfall, breathing. Her eyes never once left the sky or the water of the river; she observed how the light reflected in the water and mused at her own fate. Long did she contemplate things higher than her understanding, but she found no answers. She only kept breathing, feeling the fire within her.

She stayed at the bank of the river long after dusk, finding light when it was dark. Sometime early in the morning, she fell asleep on the bank of the river as the light shone evermore and burned on and on.

When Mackenzie woke Tess at first light, the light still shone. Tess gasped at the light—for it was coming from her palm.

"Fire," she said.

Mackenzie nodded, wide-eyed.

"Look, Mackenzie, look at it. No just fire. Light," observed Tess. She spoke softly in a philosophical voice, gazing in wonder at the small orb of flame.

"What!" exclaimed Jan, who had just come over. "How are you doing that?"

"You have to feel the fire within you," ordered Tess. Jan closed her eyes and clenched her fists together. She held a shallow breath as she focused all her body heat into her palms, and then opened her hands. A small, bright flame glowed and expanded. Jan trailed the fire around a bit, and then mentally extinguished it. The flame went out and Jan smiled smugly.

"See? I don't need a teacher to Firebend!" she declared.

Tess shook her head. "Fire comes from the breath, Jan, not the body."

Jan frowned and rolled her eyes.

"You think you're so great because of your fancy breathing and stupid proverbs. Well, let me tell you something, Tess. I'm a darn good Firebender, seeing as I taught myself how to do it. You're no better than me, so stop your lectures!" bellowed Jan.

Tess frowned and sighed. "Leave me so I can breathe in peace, Jan."

"Humph," muttered Jan, before kicking sand at Tess and stomping off to Chey's hut.

"A little harsh, Tess?" accused Mackenzie.

"Pfft. She's got her head in the clouds, she's so ignorant. I know how to Bend properly and that makes me much stronger."

Mackenzie sighed. "I'm leaving so you can breathe."

"Good."

"Fine."

"I said, 'Good.' Go away," Tess said.

Mackenzie frowned, irritated. "Tess, you are so rude! Maybe _that_ is why Masao doesn't like you and he's Brinn's boyfriend instead of yours!"

Tess turned around. "Excuse me?"

Mackenzie smirked. "Yeah, that's right. I hooked Brinn and Masao up myself. They're a good couple. But you, Tess, you're too anti-social and mean to love anyone else! You only love yourself!"

"That's—that's not true…" murmured Tess, horrified. Tears streaked her face.

"Oh, be a big girl, Tess," scowled Mackenzie as she stomped away, laughing bitterly.

**A/N: Aww, poor Tess, everyone hates her so much. Well. Maybe. You'll just have to see, won't you? And you won't know until I post the next chapter, which won't happen until you REVIEW!**


	5. Bending

**A/N: Okay I know you've seen a lot of Tess so far so I decided to focus on the others in this chapter. Check out the intense Bending display at the end of the chapter as well out on by Cally and Jan.**

Mackenzie entered Hetsu's and Masao's hut, smiling at Brinn. Holding Brinn close to him, Masao offered a quick greeting to Mackenzie.

"You found Tess?" he asked.

Mackenzie nodded.

"How is she? Is she okay?" blurted out Brinn, obviously very worried for her friend.

Mackenzie shook her head. "Physically, she's fine. Emotionally, she'll heal. But mentally? Don't go near Tess, Brinn. She's in a bad mood and she is very angry. She's dying to unleash her wrath on someone."

"Oh," said Brinn. Masao hugged Brinn, comforting her.

"Thanks, Masao," Brinn whispered.

"Where's your sister?" Mackenzie inquired.

"Hetsu? She's around, probably yelling at Chey to clean his hut again."

Mackenzie laughed. "Okay, if you see her, tell her I'm looking for her."

"Sure thing."

Mackenzie left Brinn and Masao and saw someone down by the bank of the river, washing clothes by hand. She jogged over to the woman, who she soon discovered was Hetsu.

"Hetsu," Mackenzie said.

Hetsu glared at Mackenzie with her sharp, golden eyes and tucked a stray lock of silky brown hair behind her ear.

"Can't you see I'm busy? I'm the only one who ever does any work around here," snapped Hetsu. She dunked a tunic in the river, washing off the soap scum on it.

Mackenzie bit her lip. "I'm sorry I interrupted you. But I need to talk to you—it's about Masao—"

"Bah, Masao is a man now. He doesn't need me to look after him anymore, even though I single-handedly raised him, two other sisters, and my brother Hoshi since I was because my mother had died. You'd think he'd value my judgment more. But no, mean old Hetsu isn't useful for anything except cooking and doing the laundry," Hetsu spat. She whipped the tunic she was hanging out to dry over the clothesline.

"You know what I told him? I told him, 'That Earthbender Seer is no good.' Does he listen to me? No. He says he _loves_ her," hissed Hetsu. She laughed bitterly and continued talking to herself and Mackenzie, "You know what the worst part is, little Waterbender? Masao _always_ listened to me until you and your friends showed up. Now he won't even speak to me! But bah, who needs me now that Masao is a man? I have disowned my family and lost my only real sibling. I have no one left."

"What about Chey?" Mackenzie asked quietly. "The way he talks about you, the way he looks at you—he loves you, Hetsu."

Hetsu laughed again. "You're right, Waterbender. Chey depends upon me. If it weren't for me, Chey wouldn't know his hands from his feet." She laughed again, gold eyes glistening with bitter hatred and anger. "Chey just needs someone to do everything for him, that's what he thinks a lover is. But I'm not his slave! He means nothing to me. I have no one left."

"But what about your duty to Jeong Jeong?" inquired Mackenzie.

Hetsu smiled tartly. "Jeong Jeong has only allowed me to stay because Masao is my brother, and I do work for all of Jeong Jeong's men. He refused to teach me to Bend and said that as soon as Masao is gone, I am to leave as well. He is not such a great man to me, because I'm the oldest child of his bitterest enemy, General Likoi. Or maybe he doesn't like me because I'm a woman," Hetsu said. "Although your friend Saki or Sokia or Sakani or whatever her name was, is an exception. Hmm. Maybe it's not even because of my lineage. Maybe it's just that I'm not good enough to be taught Firebending."

"Oh, don't say that!" cried Mackenzie. "Jeong Jeong is a very great man. He would never do such a thing. You lie, Hetsu."

Hetsu turned on Mackenzie, eyes blazing. "I lie? So the 'great man' is always right, but the woman who is always working lies? You are all so biased, all of you!" Hetsu yelled. She slammed the basket of remaining laundry into the river and stomped off to the huts.

Mackenzie trembled.

"What was that all about?" asked Jan, who had just come from behind Mackenzie.

"Nothing, Jan," replied Mackenzie, walking off to Masao's hut.

Jan folded her arms. "I'm so sick of being told nothing!" she bellowed at no one in particular. She heard laughter from behind her and saw Cally giggling. "Stop it!" Jan whined.

"Sorry," Cally laughed, "but it's just so funny to watch you not know anything—again!"

"Shut up," muttered Jan.

Cally grinned. "Sorry, Jan," she said again.

Jan smiled. "It's okay."

"Cool."

"Yeah."

"So, how's your Bending coming?"

"Firebending?" said Jan. "Well, it's okay, though Tess thinks she's better at it than me."

"Oh. Well, want to see what I can do?" asked Cally.

"Why not?"

"Okay, prepare yourself for some _intense_ Earthbending!"

Cally laid her hands flat in the air, closed her eyes, and inhaled deeply. She slowly lifted her arms, and chunks of rock and dirt shot out of the ground to where Cally summoned them. Opening her eyes, Cally spread her hands apart horizontally until she extended them as far as they would go. She brought her hands slowly over her head as the rock and soil trailed behind both her hands, and then she crossed her arms.

"Jan," she instructed, "put a thick branch in the ground in front of me."

Jan did so. After Jan backed away, Cally pushed her arms forward and clasped her hands together. The rock came flying towards either side of the branch and smashed it in two.

Cally put down the rock and soil as Jan clapped for Cally's efforts. Cally had been practicing hard while Tess and Jan had learned Firebending, and she was still teaching herself new moves that she made up all by herself.

"Wow, you taught yourself to do that? Well, I taught myself how to Firebend. Want to see?" asked Jan. Not waiting for an answer, she snapped her fingers and a little burning flare hovered over her palm. She touched her hands together and then pulled them apart, increasing the size of the fire. She abruptly shot her hands upward, sending the flame flying skyward in a fiery spurt. Just before it reached the treetops, Jan snapped her fingers and the fire disappeared.

"Hmm," commented Cally. She nodded in approval and Jan grinned at her.

"It's great knowing how to Bend, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

Cally laughed. "Gosh, where's siblings when you need them? They would certainly be frightened."

Jan nodded in agreement. "I kind of miss home."

"Yeah," Cally sighed, "I miss it too."

"Cally," Jan said after a moment, "we're really in Avatar? Or am I just dreaming?"

"I think we're really here."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Incredible, actually. It's so weird."

"Yeah."

"Are you listening to me?"

"No," said Cally, running off as Jan chased after her, laughing the whole time.

**A/N: Now was that awesome or was that awesome? I know, it was awesome! And I also know that you want to review… Just push that little purple button and praise your heart out for my fic. REVIEW, Y00!**


	6. Altercation

**A/N: Decided to switch back to Tess. This is a sort of sad chapter.**

Tess rose from the riverbed, now calm. Mackenzie had greatly irritated her, but she had meditated over it and chosen to forgive her friend. It had only been a small fight, after all. Though Mackenzie's words had cut deep.

Because deep within herself, Tess knew that she wasn't as open to love as her friends were. When she did open up, she got hurt. And then she'd vow to never love again until she was certain that she was ready to bear the pain that came with it.

She sighed, putting her hands in the water beyond the riverbed, and brought her hands up to meet her face to cool herself down. Staring at the sparkling water, a thought struck her. She brought her hands down to the water again. Concentrating as hard as she could, she pulled her hands up again. She clenched her teeth, fighting off an unseen strain. A trail of crystalline water followed her hands, curving elegantly when she moved her palms and finger simultaneously.

A triumphant smile came to her face, and she flowed the water around her, looking at it in wonder. It danced away in the air with a graceful twist, an overhead flare, a spin between her arms. She was content; she was proud. Not everyone could Bend two elements so proficiently as her.

Slowly she let the water slide out of her summons, watching in awe at its grace—_her_ grace. She was graceful, elegant, proud, strong—she was everything she ever needed to be and she didn't need any male to rescue her or be her lover. Ever. She would escape love, for it was evil and heinous and horrible and always brought pain and misery.

Tess walked from the riverbed to a nearby hill. She followed her natural sense of direction to Chey's home and found Jan showing off for Cally and Mackenzie. Brinn was absent from the little display, and that angered Tess. But she kept her emotions in check, for that was what she was always cursed to do.

"Guys! Guess what!" she called.

Jan stopped Firebending. Mackenzie stared at Tess blankly. Cally looked shocked.

"I'm really a Waterbender!" Tess exclaimed, and proceeded to show her friends that she was, indeed, a Waterbender. Jan just stared at Tess with an envious, murderous look.

"How come _you_ are so gifted? Why should _you_ of all people get to Bend two elements? Why do _you_ have to be so great at everything you do?" screeched Jan. Tess backed away, shocked. But Jan just kept going. "Ever since we've been here, it's been all about _you_, Tess! You've the perfect little leader while I don't matter at all! Why is it that only the things _you_ say are true? Why can't I just say, 'Oh! I'm an Airbender as well as a Firebender,' and then have it happen? Why do only you know the truth? Or, even worse, are you messing with our minds?" Jan practically screamed.

Tess stood rooted to the spot. She didn't need this. Not after the fight with Mackenzie. Why was she, Tess, always the one being blamed?

"Shut up, Jan!" Tess retaliated. "Just shut up!"

"No!" bellowed Jan. "You're only concerned about learning Bending, Tess, while some of us want to go back home! Why can't you just say that we're able to find our way back home or something, since you're so gifted? Huh?"

Tess growled. "That's not how it works, Jan! I can't just say, 'We found our way home!' and then have it happen!"

"Well, you could've at least _looked_ for a way to get home instead of being so self-absorbed and worrying about yourself."

Tess paled. Jan was accusing her of—not trying to get back home? Well, it was the truth. She hadn't even thought of how to get back home at all. She'd been selfish; she was guilty of all the things Jan claimed. Realizing this, Tess instantaneously hated herself for what she had (or rather, _hadn't_) done. She hung her head in shame.

"I'm sorry, Jan," she whispered.

"Humph," muttered Jan, "I have an idea of how to get home, but no one would listen."

Tess turned to Cally and Mackenzie. "Listen to her, guys. Jan's not stupid."

"But you sure are," Jan muttered coyly.

And the friends could not help but laugh merrily as they planned their return home.

**A/N: Isn't that sweet? Well, just to let you know, I'm very proud of my characters, because they are really well developed characters. They're not just flat. They have depth. Even if Tess has powers that normal people don't, she still is a normal person. She's selfish and self-absorbed and scared and hateful of love and she thinks herself superior to everyone else. She's got that spark to her that makes her a real person.**

**So. Just my little rant. Review!**


	7. Staying

**A/N: This is a short but sad chappy.**

"Okay, so, if we find the Avatar, we then in effect find the bridge to the Spirit World. Well, who's not to say that the Avatar is the bridge between some more worlds? I think that Aang will be able to cross over, and if we hold on to him, then we will cross over as well. If we can only go to the Spirit World and not our world, well, then, we'll try and find some past Avatar who can show us the way home," explained Jan.

"Jan! That's brilliant!" exclaimed Tess. Cally and Mackenzie nodded in agreement.

"Except we need to find Aang first," a newcomer observed quietly.

"Brinn!" everyone shouted.

"Yes," she answered. "But I can help you find Aang. I sensed where he is with my mind—he is in the abbey with the perfumes, remember that place? He should be in Chakin within a day and a half."

"Oh! Wow. We'll have to start packing, then. Time to say your goodbyes and tie up any affairs that are still ongoing," said Mackenzie.

"Mackenzie," said Brinn softly, "I'm not leaving this place. I've found love; I've found my home. I'm going to stay with Masao."

Tess looked at Brinn; Tess's eyes brimmed with tears. "You're not coming with us, Brinn?"

Brinn nodded. Tess stormed out of the room and refused to speak with Brinn for the rest of the night.

Meanwhile Mackenzie and Cally hugged Brinn, crying. Jan had her head in her hands. "Why, Brinn? You have a family. You have a _real _home," said Jan.

"Because I have seen the future," said Brinn through the strangling embraces of Mackenzie and Cally, "and I will be happy here. You, all of you, will end up safe and happy as well. Fear not of the future."

"When did you get so weird, Brinn? Where's the real you?" asked Jan, who was in somewhat shock.

"This is the real me," responded Brinn, "and I am staying. I've found love, and—"

"Oh. Oh! This is what it's about, then? You think that just because you have a boyfriend for four days, you've found true love!" screamed Jan. "Well, let me tell you, love isn't that easy. It never is. So, what will you do when Masao leaves you? What will you be? Nothing. You're worse than Tess. You're so high and mighty because you've _found love_—"

"Just because _your_ relationships last only a few days, don't be jealous of me and don't tell me I don't love Masao. You go through boyfriends like _that_," Brinn snapped her fingers and leered at Jan. "Stupid Jan, thinks she's so great."

Even as Brinn walked away, the tears kept coming for poor Jan, harder and harder 'til there were none left.

**A/N: Review!**


End file.
